Unlucky For Some
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Demyx's day didn't start well, and it just got worse from there. His stroke of luck, though, was meeting Zexion.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Demyx's noisy downstairs neighbours are based on my own noisy neighbours from uni. Thankfully, I don't live there any more, but they were the cause of many sleepless nights. I feel Demyx's pain all too well. Prompt 13 - "misfortune".**

Demyx's day had started badly when the people in the apartment below his had begun playing loud, pounding music at one in the morning. The floor in Demyx's bedroom was shaking, and he had, reluctantly, woken up. His downstairs neighbours had an unfortunate habit of doing this. He'd spoken to the landlord, but nothing had been done about it. Sometimes, jumping up and down repeatedly made them reduce the volume. Demyx slid out of bed and stamped on the floor, shouting, "Some of us have to get up in the morning!" Nothing changed. He hunted around for the earplugs he'd bought last week, rammed them into his ears and climbed back into bed. The sound was muffled, but it hadn't stopped the vibrations. Still, it was an improvement. Eventually, from sheer exhaustion, he slept.

8.45am, and Demyx's first lecture was in fifteen minutes. He blinked, bleary eyes staring at the clock in disbelief. Thanks to his earplugs, he'd managed to sleep through his alarm. Panicking, he flung on the first clothes he found, brushed his teeth, grabbed a notepad and pen, and ran. Five minutes late, he sneaked, or tried to sneak, into the lecture theatre. Unfortunately, the only door was right at the front, where everybody could watch the latecomers arrive. He flushed red with embarrassment, as everyone in the room stared.

"So nice of you to join us this morning." The lecturer's sarcastic tone was worse than anger. Demyx muttered his apologies and scuttled to the nearest seat. He opened his notepad, only to find it was the one filled with his drawings and song lyrics, instead of lecture notes. He whispered to the person next to him. "Do you have any spare paper I can use?"

"What do I look like, a walking stationery store?" Grudgingly, a sheet of paper was handed over and Demyx started to write.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The lecture ended, and most people trooped out. Demyx stayed put - he had another session in the same room.

"Is this seat taken?" A young man, around Demyx's age, gestured to one of the chairs.

"No, go ahead."

"Thanks." The newcomer sat down, and Demyx found himself studying him. Blue-grey hair fell over one eye. It had to be dyed, nobody had hair that colour naturally. The eye that was visible was purple, again highly unusual. He spotted Demyx looking, and half-smiled. "I'm Zexion. And before you say anything, I already know it;s a strange name. People tell me all the time."

"Actually, I was going to say it's a cool name. I'm Demyx."

"First time I've had that reaction." He smiled properly then, meeting Demyx's eyes.

"I hate to be a nuisance, since we've only just met, but can I possibly borrow some paper?"

"Of course. How much do you need?"

They started writing, Demyx sneaking peeks at Zexion's notes. His handwriting was meticulous, and he hadn't missed a single detail. When Demyx looked back at hos own work, he realised there was a problem. "Damn."

"What is it?"

"My pen just ran out." Wordlessly, Zexion pulled another out of his bag and handed it to the blond. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They continued working, and the time passes surprisingly quickly. When the lecture finished, Demyx asked what Zexion was doing for the rest of the day.

"I've got nothing in particular planned."

"Let's go get lunch. I'll pay, if we can go by my place first."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Let's go." Walking into the sunshine, Zexion started laughing suddenly. Demyx looked startled. "What?"

"Did you get dressed in the dark this morning?" He indicated Demyx's clothes. Demyx looked down at himself and groaned. His T-shirt was on backwards and he was wearing odd socks - one blue, one orange.

"I was still asleep when I got dressed this morning, thanks to my inconsiderate neighbours." He launched into his explanation as they walked down the road.

"I feel your pain."

When they reached the building, Demyx fumbled in his pocket for the keys... which weren't there. Cautiously, he tried the door handle, and realised it wasn't locked. "I told you I wasn't having a good morning. I didn't realise I'd managed to go out without my door keys." Entering his apartment, he quickly surveyed his belongings. In the first stroke of luck that day, nothing was missing. He picked up his wallet and keys from the floor, where he'd left them last night, dropped his lecture notes on the desk, and put his shirt on the right way round. The socks were irrelevant, they could stay as they were.

"You're a musician?"

"Yes." Zexion was inspecting the collection of guitars leaning against one wall. "I've got a piano back home, but it was far too big to bring. Do you play anything?"

"No. Had lessons for years, but never managed to get the hang of it."

"That's a shame."

They headed back outside, Demyx locking the door firmly behind them. "I still can't believe I did that."

"You weren't properly awake. It's understandable."

"I've just been really unlucky so far today. It'll all be fine tomorrow."

"The eternal optimist, are you?"

"You could say that, yes."

The two of them talked non-stop through lunch, realising that they had many of the same lectures, but somehow hadn't noticed each other before. Zexion commented that he was normally a very quiet person, and this behaviour was most unlike him.

"Must be because of me, then!" Demyx grinned, resting his hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"Maybe it is." Their eyes met and both could see the instant attraction that had flared between them.

"If I've got completely the wrong idea, Zexion, just tell me, ok?" Demyx leaned forward, brushing a kiss across Zexion's lips, fully expecting to be pushed away, or hit around the face. Instead, Zexion returned the gesture, and linked the fingers of his left hand with Demyx's right.

"You haven't got the wrong idea." A blush was spreading across Zexion's face, and Demyx thought it was adorably sweet.

"I didn't really think I had."

**AN: Some of this really happened to me, other parts didn't. I really did go to a lecture with my T-shirt on backwards, and didn't realise until the label started making my neck itchy. Still, some people I know have turned up in pyjamas and slippers, so that's not really too bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For QuarantineVirus, who wanted to hear about the date.**

Shoving his keys deep into his pocket, Demyx turned to Zexion. "So, any preference where we go for lunch?"

"I usually go to a little Italian place in town, if that's ok with you. We don't have to, though."

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way, Zex."

Zexion was taken aback at the casual shortening of his name, but decided he liked it. He'd been a loner all through school, not having been interested in sport or celebrities like the rest of his peers. The outgoing blond, despite being completely his opposite in every conceivable way, seemed to accept him for who he was, even though they'd only just met. Perhaps he knew what it was like, being the outsider, although he suspected Demyx wouldn't be too bothered by it.

The streets were crowded with students, some wandering aimlessly, others trying to squeeze into the cafés nearest to campus. The place Zexion was heading for was about ten minutes walk, in a quiet side street. He'd found it in his first week, and had been going there ever since. Demyx looked impressed as they approached.

"Looks like a traditional Italian trattoria."

"It is, except not in Italy, obviously."

"I like it already."

They wandered in and chose a table. it was quiet, this early in the day - they coud sit almost anywhere. The owner himself appeared out of the kitchen to take their order.

"Zexion! It's good to see you here with a friend."

"This is Demyx. We met in the lecture this morning." Zexion blushed, unused to such attention. Demyx decided to help him out a bit.

"Zexy here saved my bacon this morning."

"I only gave you a pen and a couple of sheets of paper. It was no big deal."

"It was to me. I can never remember what he says, once I leave the room, so I have to write it down."

"He does ramble on a bit, doesn't he? I'm sure most of it isn't relevant."

"Don't you think analysing novels so closely completely ruins the story? I used to like _"To Kill A Mockingbird" _until we started studying it."

"I'm glad someone agrees with me. Sometimes I wonder why I study English Literature, because I can't just read a book for fun, now."

A cough made them jump slightly. The chef was still standing by the table, waiting for them to order. "What's it going to be, guys?"

"Pizza with everything, for me."

"Ooh, same for me, please."

He returned to the kitchen, and within moments, a young waitress was back, setting two large cappuccinos on their table. "Pizza will be ready in about ten minutes."

"That's fine, thank you."

"Anyway, you study English Lit?" Demyx looked puzzled. "How come I've never seen you in any of my lectures before?"

"I usually sit right at the back. You might have noticed I'm not the most sociable of people."

"Meaning you don't go out drinking every night? I swear that's why most people go to university."

"I think you might be right."

Demyx picked up the steaming mug in front of him, and looked at Zexion over the rim. A single purple eye stared back. "So, where are you from, originally, and what made you choose Twilight Town?"

"I'm from Hollow Bastion, originally. I came here because it was as far away as I could get. How about you?"

"Destiny Islands. Came to Twilight Uni because of the music facilities, but I go back home every time we get a holiday." Demyx realised there was more to Zexion's story than he was letting on, but didn't want to pry. The arrival of an enormous pizza averted what might have become an awkward silence. Zexion could tell that Demyx was wondering about his past. In all honesty, it probably wasn't all that bad, but he didn't have any pleasant memories of Hollow Bastion, and didn't ever want to return.

"I say, is that all for us?" Demyx was astonished. The pizza was almost as big as the table.

"It certainly is. You look in need of a good meal just as much as Zexion, here." The chef clapped Zexion on the back, knocking him off balance slightly. The blue-grey hair moved, uncovering his other eye for the first time. A pair of bright purple eyes looked across the table at Demyx, who smiled.

"Why do you try and hide behind your hair like that?"

Zexion shrugged. "I'm shy."

"Don't be."

They both picked up a slice of pizza and began eating. Demyx had to admit the food was good, better than anything else he'd eaten in Twilight Town.

"Why do you think I keep coming here?"

"Good point."

As they talked, they ate, and it wasn't until the plate was empty that they realised just how much they'd managed to eat. "We should do this again, ZEx."

"I'd like that. This is unusual for me, I don't usually go out with other people much."

"Must be because of me!" Demyx grinned, and it was infectious.

"Maybe it is."

"If I've got completely the wrong idea, Zexion, just tell me." He leaned forward and gently kissed the blue-haired boy on the lips, a gesture which Zexion returned.

"You haven't got the wrong idea."

The next kiss wasn't quite so tentative, but was still soft and sweet, their hands joining across the table as their mouths met. Demyx's day had indeed started badly, but meeting Zexion had more than made up for it.


End file.
